Child Of The Sea
by CookieCakeLady
Summary: Toru Umiko is a 16 year old girl living in a small town, living at the Umiko clan compound with her auntie and uncle. her auntie and uncle are very secretive about her mother and father. things get turned around when her town is attacked and forced to go to the leaf village where she will find the truth of many things and learn to live.
1. Chapter 1

Child of the sea

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: okay, so this story is in the Naruto universe and my character is Toru Umiko so this story will be about her with the ninjas in the hidden leaf village. I don't own Naruto at all, I'm just writing this story cause I'm bored. So, enjoy. I really have no idea where I'm going with this story so I'm just writing and going to see where it goes in my mind.

"get back here you brat!" a shopkeeper yelled as I ran away laughing. Now why would a 16-year-old be running away laughing? Well I had used a water style jutsu to flood a shop. I'm not a ninja. My uncle taught me jutsu, while my aunt disapproved.

I don't know who my mother is. I've never seen a picture of her. my aunt tells me I look just like her. they never mention my father. I live in a small town hidden near the bottom of a mountain, near the border of the land of fire.

Since it can get boring in this small town I cause trouble just for fun. I came to a walk. "Toru!" my aunt yelled as she walked down the street. I froze and sighed. "yes auntie?" I asked.

"you did it again! If I get anymore complaints that you've flooded shops and being demanded to pay for damages I will ground you!" Auntie yelled at me. she grabbed the sleeve of my purple kimono I was wearing.

I walked with auntie back to our compound. My name is Toru Umiko. The Umiko symbol for our clan is a water drop with two wave peaks in the water drop. My uncle says im the child of the sea. Toru means sea and Umiko means child of the sea, how our clan was named Umiko is long ago a child was born from the sea, she grew up to use only water for jutsu as that was the only nature type she could use.

She became the strongest water user in the five great nations long ago, her name was Umiko. She married and started a clan, the clan of children of the sea, the clan of water nature jutsu users.

But its all just a story, my auntie says that not everyone is a water jutsu user, she can only use earth style jutsu. My auntie and mother were twins and born into the main family of the Umiko clan. My auntie won't tell me anything of my mother.

I went to go sit at the table. My auntie placed food onto the table. My uncle came and sat down too. "heard you caused some trouble today Toru" uncle said.

"yeah. I did. Can you teach me another new jutsu uncle?" I asked. "No! you are not teaching her anymore jutsu Shiro!" auntie yelled at uncle as she sat down.

"Toru is old enough to learn how to protect herself Ran" uncle said. I bowed my head. "thanks for the food" I said and picked up my rice bowl to start eating.

I ate my food quietly as auntie and uncle bickered about letting me use jutsu. "she is supposed to be the head of the clan when she turns 20! She must learn how to be a lady and be able to know politics. Not how to fight! Look where that led my sister!" auntie yelled.

I lifted my head when auntie mentioned my mother. "my mother knew how to be a ninja?" I asked. My auntie looked shocked at her slip up. "Toru will not learn how to be a ninja and that's final" auntie said as she stood and stormed off.

"Toru, here's some money. Go and get some dango or whatever. I'll take with ran" uncle gave me some money and I left the compound.

I went to the dango shop and got some dangos. I sat outside on the grass. Why won't auntie tell me about my mother?

I started to randomly pull grass. I lifted my hand and let the grass fly away with the wind. All of the sudden I heard an explosion. I turned my head sharply and there were flames, Screams of people and people running.


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the sea

Chapter 2

I ran down the street. Flames were burning this town down. I must make sure auntie and uncle are safe! I thought.

I tripped over a rock and my shoes were ripped off my feet from the fall. I got up gasping for air. it was painful running without shoes on. I ran through the gates of the compound and into the house.

"Toru!" auntie yelled and hugged me. my uncle grabbed my arm and pulled me into their bedroom. "uncle, we have to leave!" I yelled.

My uncle lifted a floor board. And pulled out a scroll. "you need to go to the village hidden in the leaves. Go to the hokage and you'll-" uncle was cut off by him screaming as blood was splattered onto the floor.

His body hit the floor. There were two ninjas in the room. "Toru Run!" auntie yelled.

It was like my body had no control, but I ran. My aunties screams were so loud. I looked behind me and a ninja was running after me. I let out a scream as I felt some kunai slice my skin on my body. I tripped again, and my head hit the ground, as I got up to run again blood dripped down my face.

I ran to the back wall and climbed over and started to run through the forest as the sun was setting.

I lost track of how many days its been since I've been walking. My feet had cuts on them, dried blood on my body. A ripped kimono on my body. I was staggering to walk. My hands gripped onto the scroll.

My blue hair was dirty and knotted with blood. my foot tripped over a root. I lifted myself up slowly. I looked up and I saw a gate to a village. I got up and staggered to the gate.

"Hey, are you, all right?!" a man called to me from inside the gate and came running to me. my vision blurred out as I looked at the man running to me.

I felt my body hit the ground and vision gone black. My mind went blank with the last thought of help me please.


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the sea chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Read and review. enjoy. ^^

Light filled my eyes. I was in a bed. my unkept hair was now washed. Was it all a dream? No. this isn't my room.

"you're finally awake. Toru." A woman said as she entered the room.

Sitting up fully I noticed that my feet were bandaged.

"how do you know my name?" "your uncle wrote everything down in the scroll you were carrying. I'm Tsunade. The fifth Hokage." The lady moved to sit down in a chair across from me.

"now. let's look at your feet" Tsunade said as she unwrapped the bandages. "there. All healed now"

"how long was I out for?" I finally got a good look around the room.

"a week. I'm sorry Toru. About your aunt and uncle." She stood up.

"now. since you don't have anywhere to stay. I arranged for you to live in an apartment here in Konoha. Your uncle had asked for you to be trained here in the village, so you can protect yourself, do you want that? It can be tough" my head turned sharply to Tsunade.

"my uncle wanted me to be trained as a ninja?" I asked

"yes. But its up to you" Tsunade told me.

"okay. If my uncle had asked for me to be trained. Then I'll do it for him" I stated and looked at her.

"Well, lets go get you settled into your new home" I followed Tsunade out of the hospital.

We walked to an apartment and I gasped when I finally saw my own place.

"here's some money so you can get some clothes, I don't think training in a kimono will be very comfortable." She looked at me and smiled and left me.

It was quiet in my apartment. I held the key to my home now. I slowly walked into the apartment to go see the bedroom.

It was small. But it was livable. I went and left the apartment to go find a place to buy clothes.

After spotting some clothes store I went and looked at the clothes. As I looked I spotted a bright blue crop top, blue shorts and blue arm covers.

I was about to pick up the items, but a woman put her hand on m shoulder.

"I think that outfit might be a bit older for your age" the woman spoke, and I saw she had black hair and red eyes.

"oh. I just though it might look pretty on me" I stated quietly.

"you looked lost earlier. Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I just don't know the village well. and I don't have any clothes" I remarked as I looked at the woman.

She looked around and then walked over to a different shelf.

"here. This will look nice on you. My name is Kurenai Yuhi by the way" she stated to me.

When I went into the change room I tried on the outfit. A white tanktop with a turtleneck, white shorts with light blue trim. and light blue Kneehigh socks and white ninja shoes. I stepped out of the room and Kurenai nodded at me.

"thank you for helping me" I beamed with a smile on my face.

After I paid for my new clothes I went and bought some food, trying to think of what my auntie used to make for dinners and what not.

As I walked back to my apartment with supplies and put everything away, I went and sat on my new bed.

Slowly tears started to flow down my face. I was an emotional wreck. I decide enough was enough and laid down to sleep.

"I'm sorry, auntie and uncle" I whispered as I closed my eyes.


	4. Update

Update.

hi, im almost done the next chapter for child of the sea. but i was also wanted to ask for help finding a story.

i remember that a girl was in a kittens body, konan finds her out in the woods, she adopts the kitten, konan and kakazu were shipped together in the story if i remember correctly. if anyone knows of this story can u PM me the name and author of that story. thank you.

and also, i wanted to know who toru should have a love interest with, so let me know who you think she should be with. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Child of the sea 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah and so on. I'm just writing for fun. Read and review, thnx.

"WATER STYLE, WATER FLOOD JUTSU!" I screamed out a fire was flaming up on the stove.

I can't even cook! As I stood in water I stared at the mess. "oh man" I muttered.

I jumped startled when I heard a knock at my door. I was glad my new clothes weren't soaked. I had my hair in a braid.

I walked to the door and opened it too see two leaf ninjas. They gaped when they saw the mess in my apartment.

"uh. Toru, right? What happened here?" the one man asked.

"I can't cook" I stated. They both stared at me.

 **Time skip!**

Well, the two men who were at my door are Izumo Kamizuk and Kotetsu Hagane. They are going to be the ones training me.

But here I am in a training field. Izumo was sparing with me. I kept on getting hit. I was able to hit Izumo once. Its been hours since we started training.

"Toru, I want you to complete 30 laps around the training field, then you can go home. we have to go finish our duties" Izumo said to me, I nodded, and I started to jog.

I was getting so tired after 10 laps. The training field isn't a small field. It takes me 10 minutes to go around the field once. I bet Izumo probably thinks I'm done running by now, I'm not a ninja so of course its taking me forever! I screamed in my mind.

I slowed down out of breath. "maybe they wont care if I do the other 20 laps in the morning" I muttered as I just walked out of the training field. I finally noticed that the sun was going to set soon.

I was hungry. Groaning I realized that I'm going to have to eat out as I can't cook. Finally walking along streets, I noticed a ramen shop. "might as well"

"Welcome to ichiraku ramen, what can we get you?" the owner of the shop asked me as I stepped into the shop. "I'll have the miso ramen with Char Siu, nori, menma and Naruto fishcake please. And some water" I spoke as I sat down on the chair.

"hey pops, I'll have another bowl of ramen" a blond guy said. I noticed that there were four other people here at the shop. "Naruto, I don't know how you survive by practically eating only ramen" a pink girl said. she then looked at me with her green eyes.

A shiver ran up my spine. All of them were looking at me now. "never have seen you here before in the village" the blond whose name was Naruto from what the pink haired girl said.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" the girl punched Naruto's head. "Ow! Sakura!" Naruto whined. "Sorry about that. He can be a bit of an idiot. I'm Sakura. You?"

"I'm Toru" I spoke as I tried to piece together how I've ended up talking with a group of people I don't know. "nice to meet you Toru, I'm Choji and this is Shikamaru" Choji introduced himself to me. "hello" the other boy who was Shikamaru said to me.

I nodded to them all. "so, where are you from Toru?" Choji asked me after he put his empty bowl on the counter and the shop owner gave me my bowl of ramen.

"from a village near the border of the land of fire" I spoke quietly, as I picked up my chopsticks to start eating. A painful feeling was rising in the pit of my stomach. Hold it together, don't cry in front of all these people. I thought as I started to eat. I quickly ate the ramen as fast as I could.

"thank you for the food" I said as I put down my money to pay and leave. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked away. when I was far away enough from the shop I started into a run, tears dripping down my face.

Third POV in the Hokage's tower

"are you sure that we should be keeping Toru here in the village?" Shizune questioned Tsunade as she stood at the window. Tsunade looked over at Shizune. "Toru is the last of her clan. if outside villages get word of her, they'll try to use her to get all of the Umiko knowledge or make her a weapon."

The room went eerily quiet as the realization of what could be Toru's fate. "get Toru to start training with jounin instructors tomorrow. Izumo and Kotetsu will also spar with her when they can." Tsunade spoke as she sat down in her chair to look paper work.


	6. Chapter 5

Child of the sea chapter 5

Disclaimer: hello, so since I don't really know if this story is interesting to people, so I might push this story to the side as I'm unsure if my writing is that great as I feel like I'm having trouble with conversation writing. Oh well, ill write as many chapters as I can until writer block shows up. enjoy, I don't own Naruto. And this is going to be one big chapter but its going to be more like, one part and then a line break onto part 2 of the chapter.

Part 1

Quiet. Just so quiet. Not being able to sleep I had went out for a walk. And I just kept on walking. And I ended up here. On top of the Hokage monuments on the cliff. I was sitting on top of the first Hokage's monument.

The haze of the sun starting to rise in the distance was beautiful.

 **Flashback**

" _Auntie, what is death?" a blue haired child sitting by a pond questioned._

" _Death is something that happens to use at a time when we are ready" the Aunt stated while looking at the sky._

" _when are we ready?" the child asked. "you won't know. That's enough Toru, I'll explain more later" the aunt said and smiled at the girl._

 _Toru let out a squeak of happiness and splashed her hands in the pond to grab a frog. "Look Auntie! Can I keep him?" the girl asked with a bright smile._

 _Auntie let a disgruntled look pass on her face. "how about he lives out here in the pond sweetie" the Aunt spoke._

" _okay! Here you go, you can live in this pond forever!" Toru squealed out as she put the frog back in the water._

" _let's go make dinner Toru, and we can go watch the sunset later" Auntie said softly as she held the child's hand to walk back inside._

 **End of flashback**

As I stared at the sun rise I felt wet dripping down my face, putting my hand to my cheek. "I'm crying" I murmured to myself. I didn't even realize it.

 **Flashback** (I know another flashback^^)

" _you little brat! Your pranks aren't funny!" a lady yelled as Toru ran down the street laughing. She fell to the ground suddenly when she bumped into someone._

" _you're the girl who's always using those stupid jutsu's to pull pranks" a girl who was a little older than Toru scoffed. She pokes her face._

" _wanting to get more attention from your high-class family? Want to show them you can use fancy jutsu. No wonder you have no friends, you think your better than everyone, so you cause trouble huh?" the girl said and kicked Toru and walked away._

" _but, I thought people would want to be my friend if I was fun by pulling pranks" Toru whimpered out, tears started to stream down her face._

 _Picking herself up she ran down the street back home to sit by the pond._

 _Sniffling the 8-year-old twisted a piece of grass between her fingers._

" _you'll create a whole ocean with those tears of yours's Toru" uncle stated as he sat down beside her._

" _uncle, why do the other kids, not want to be around me. we aren't that of a high-class family, are we?" Toru asked as she looked at her uncle, tears in her eyes._

" _our clan was one of the strongest water style jutsu users and held respect of many people. People can think of whatever they want, but they don't see that we aren't a clan that's stuck up, now are we?" uncle said and got up to pick Toru up and put her on his shoulders._

" _let's go get some dango to cheer you up!" uncle cheered as he walked out of the compound with Toru._

 **End of flashback**

More light was flowing onto the sky and I could hear some birds. I got up and stared at the village. this is my home for now.

I went to go find a stand to buy some fruit to take with me over to the training fields to wait for Izumo and Kotetsu. As I got to the field I sat down to wait by the tree.

"I didn't think you would be out here on time Toru" Izumo stated as he walked over to me. "hi Izumo"

"Toru, your going be training with team 7 and some other teams from now on so you can learn faster. But I got to get going, I have duties to get too. Kakashi and his team should be here soon." Izumo said to me and was off before I could ask why I wasn't training with them anymore.

I waited for a while longer and then I saw Sakura and Naruto. The people I meet at the ramen shop last night. And a black-haired guy.

"hey, what are you doing here Toru?" Naruto called out to me. lifting myself up to stand I looked at them.

"I'm supposed to be training with team 7 today. That's what Izumo told me" I replied.

"your going to be training with us! I didn't know you were a ninja!" Naruto beamed at me.

"I'm not a ninja, my uncle wanted me to be trained to learn how to protect myself" I stated. A silver haired man and a brown-haired man walk over to us.

"well, you're all here. Toru, I'm Kakashi. And this is Yamato" the man Kakashi introduced himself. "hello, its nice to meet you Toru" Yamato spoke, and I nodded.

After an hour of training, I was becoming frustrated. "this is a basic training exercise. just flow the chakra into your feet to be able to climb up the tree" I muttered under my breath mocking Kakashi's words to me earlier.

"Toru, we're done training for now!" Sakura called out to me. "okay! I'm just going to stay out here a bit longer!" I answered her. after they left the training field I kept on trying to climb the tree.

Once again, I fell to the ground. I got about halfway up the tree. Time seemed to slip by as I kept on trying to gather up chakra to my feet. I noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"I didn't think you would still be out here training" I turned and saw that it was Kakashi. "well, show me what you've accomplished" Kakashi smiled at me. his eye was squeezed, I could tell he was smiling at me.

Putting my hands in the Ram hand sign, I concentrated my chakra flow to my feet. The energy buzzed wildly in my feet, running up the tree, I could hear loud cracks. I got closer to the top of the tree and then it snapped in half.

A scream ripped out of my throat as I started to fall to the ground. My body was jolted from the air. "you forced way too much of your chakra into your feet" Kakashi said as he put me on the ground. I was heaving for air. looking up I saw the damage tree.

"you just need to practice Toru. You'll have better chakra control soon enough" Kakashi tapped the top of my head and started to walk away.

Part 2

"Toru! Over here!" I heard Sakura yell over to me. its been three weeks since I've been training with team 7, and the other rookie nine and team gai. Usually they would try to get me to go out after training with them. But I just wanted to stay distant.

"yes?" I questioned as I went over to Sakura. "lady Tsunade wants you to go to the Hokage tower to meet right now." Sakura said and grabbed my hand.

"you're going on the mission to suna with team 7 and team 10" lady Tsunade spoke as she then handed me a Hitai-ate. "I'm not a ninja, I can't wear this" I muttered as I stared at the leaf symbol.

"I put in the forms for you to be a genin rank ninja. That is all" I bowed, and I walked out of the room with everyone. "congrats on being a genin leaf shinobi" it was Asuma.

"thanks. I'm going to go pack and meet you at the gates later" I stated and walked away.

 **Time skip no jutsu!**

I got to the gate earlier than expected and I saw Izumo and Kotetsu. "I'm so happy that you're a genin!" Kotetsu yelled out and squished me into a crushing hug.

I had tied the Hitai-ate so it was around my hips. I was a leaf ninja. "there you are Toru!" Naruto cheered out to me. my lips turned into a slight smile. Kotetsu was still hugging me. for some reason my stomach was starting to tighten, my lips were also starting to tremble slightly. Once I got out of the hug from Kotetsu I sorted myself out.

Once everyone got together we headed out. Izumo and Kotetsu were waving to me. I waved back to them. "well, lets get going" Kakashi stated and we started to jump from tree branch to tree branch.

When we finally stopped for the night, it was near a river. I went over to go sleep by the river. Everyone was giving me strange looks. It doesn't matter. The leaf village isn't my home. I shouldn't get to close to everyone.

as I was sitting I was taking out my braid. Just staring at the water. "I'm going over to Toru" it was Naruto whispering. "oh no you don't! you are such an idiot. What if she just wants to be left alone. We don't know her very well. give her some space!" Sakura hissed at Naruto.

It was so pitiful with them trying to be discreet. Before long I heard footsteps. Shikamaru sat down beside me. "they can be quite troublesome" Shikamaru stated. I kept looking at the river.

"I guess they can be" I murmured. It was quiet for a while. Just the sound of the river moving along. "Toru. Just who are you. No one knows who you are, but the Hokage trusts you to be in the village and to be a genin at your age and just a month of training" Shikamaru questioned me, his eyes were calculating my every movement. ( _cue the OST Despair. I'm listening to that Naruto ost as I'm writing. ^^)_

I looked away from Shikamaru. "I understand why none of you would trust me" I muttered. My head tilted downwards. "my village was attacked and burned to the ground. My aunt and uncle were killed in front of me" my voice was becoming shaky, my lips trembled. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"my uncle gave me a scroll and told me to go to the leaf village. And I ran. I have no one now!" tears started to drip down my face. "and I must learn to protect myself as I'm the last of my clan! I never got learn who my mother was!" sobs started to wreck havoc on me, my chest heaving. I couldn't even tell what emotions they were. "just. Just let me be" I whispered out. Shikamaru got up and left. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I could hear everyone whispering behind my back. I couldn't sleep but once it was quiet I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Toru" it was Shikamaru, his hand left my shoulder and he walked away. soon enough I fell asleep. A heavy weight on my chest felt like it was finally being slowly raised off.


End file.
